


Jump

by redheadandslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadandslytherin/pseuds/redheadandslytherin
Summary: Sometimes, jumping is all you have to do.





	

There was a playground, the swings creaking loudly from the slightest touch. Up, up, up. It was like flying, and even though he was long out of breath, he kept swinging, higher, higher. His ma rounded the corner a few seconds later, spreading her arms as she walked up to the swings. 

“Catch me”, he yelled laughing. She smiled.

Steve jumped.

***

There was a tree, branches starting low enough for them to climb up. They spent a few hours hidden up there, legs dangling, mind busy making up stories about the people passing by under them. They got bored after a while – Bucky jumped down from the branch, and looked up at him. He took a deep breath, and slid forward a few inches.

“Come on, I’ll catch you if you stumble!”

Steve jumped.

***

There was a bar, filled with half-drunk, sweaty men nursing slowly warming beers in the summer heat, condensation trickling down their jugs, leaving circular marks on the tables. There was an alley behind the bar, smelling of piss and trash. There was blood on his hands, probably on his face, too. The guy did not back down.

Steve jumped.

***

There was a grenade, and he was so very tired.

Steve jumped.

***

There was the base, and then there was Bucky, strapped to a table, muttering his name and numbers over and over and over again. They stumbled along the corridors, trying to find a way out of the burning building. 

“No! Not without you!”

Taking a big breath, Steve jumped.

***

The Captain disappeared into the waves under him. He watched as the lifeless body was swallowed by the water, something in the back of his mind screaming at him to jump, to save the man, that the man was important, that he couldn’t let him die. Somehow, he knew that the voice was right.

So the Soldier let go of the railing.

Bucky jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism welcome.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, my username is the same.


End file.
